<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Boy by honeyxmin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952612">Flower Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxmin/pseuds/honeyxmin'>honeyxmin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Break Up, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Getting Back Together, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), a bit fast ngl, businessman and Florist, there are slow parts dw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxmin/pseuds/honeyxmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FlowerShop AU! DNF, where George runs a flower shop and he meets an intriguing businessman who comes running into his shop one day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01: Making an Entrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be a softer book compared to some of the books I have planned! This chapter is mostly to set things up for the rest of the story, I decided to keep this chapter a bit more short and sweet. Enjoy the chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chime of the bell that hung above the door let George know that someone had entered the flower shop.  From his seat in the back of the shop behind the counter, he brushed his hands off on his apron and got up from his stool. The crisp air smelled of fresh-cut roses and carried the scent throughout the entirety of the store. A tall man had walked into the store, he seemed to be in a bit of a panic as he quickly walked into the store, imminently scanning the whole shop of flowers.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Fresh Flowers! The freshest flowers you’ll ever find! How can I help you, sir?” George asked politely walking up to the man to stand in front of him. </p>
<p>The tall man was wearing a freshly ironed black suit with a crisp white collared shirt underneath it. His tie was dark green with groups of thin black stripes in it.  His suit jacket was unbuttoned and his white shirt was loosely tucked into his dress pants. He was practically bent over to talk to George because of how tall he was compared to George. The man never stopped moving as he stood in front of George looking around the shop. George noticed how his fingers never stopped moving, one hand would strum the seam of his pants for a bit while the other hung at his side and the movements would sometimes switch between the hands.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m looking for...flowers… it’s my girlfriend’s birthday today.” The tall man took a sharp breath before he said the word girlfriend, almost as if it pained him to say the word ‘girlfriend’. </p>
<p>“Of course, sounds wonderful, now if you could tell me something about your relationship so I can start putting together an arrangement.  Can we walk and talk?”  George asked as he folded his hands in front of the man. </p>
<p>“Yeah, of course…” The man replied and George began to walk to the counter to grab his gloves and basket to hold the flowers in. “We have been dating for three months so far and I want to get her some flowers.” </p>
<p>George nodded and scanned through the aisles of flowers walking over to the carnations were at. There was an array of colors throughout the flowers and George stood in front of the white carnations at the end of the aisle. He picked up a handful of flowers from the display and neatly placed them in the wrapping paper-lined basket that hung off his forearm. </p>
<p>“These are white carnations, when you give them to someone they are meant to show your purity with that person and give good luck, which in this case can be for your relationship. We can match them with the red carnations which show your love for someone.” George explained taking red carnations and placing them next to the white ones in his large wicker basket As he spoke he felt the taller man's eyes watching him. “Now we can add some extra pieces to fill the bouquet up. We can use some lily of the valleys and some baby breath for more pop. You can follow me to the back if you want to see me make the bouquet or you can wait out here in the main area.” George informed the man as he picked up the rest of the flowers he was going to add to the bouquet. The basket quickly filled and George was beaming, happy with all of his choices. </p>
<p>“Sure sure sure, thank you.” The man replied, content with following George. </p>
<p>The duo walked to the back where all the supplies were to put together the bouquets, this included vases, wrapping paper, ribbons, floral foam, and wax sealing materials. George led the man through the empty doorway behind the checkout counter and to the back room. The back room was not that big, just enough for a desk against the back wall and for some rolls of wrapping paper on a hanging wall display on the left wall. The right wall had shelves that held melting wax, wax stamps, strings, and different ribbons. On the same wall as the doorway, there were shelves for different herbs like mint and sweet basil. </p>
<p>“I sometimes use herbs like sweet basil or even spearmint to add a hint of green to the bouquets. Is that okay sir?” George asked as he placed the basket down on the desk and got a pre-cut square of brown wrapping paper from the side of the desk. </p>
<p>The man stood in the doorway watching how quick on his feet the florist worked, as if he was performing a dance in the room, every step he took was full of grace.  The florist moved around the room as if he had memorized everything and as if he had been in this room a million times prior. The way he danced around the room, grabbing greenery to add to the bouquet, adding flowers, and taking them out again only to rearrange them even better than before. He had the flowers placed in a vase in the middle of the desk and his paper right next to him. When he was happy with the flowers in the vase he gently grabbed them by the stems and placed them in the center of the wrapping paper on the desk. The way George worked with the flowers enchanted the man, the way George quick and nimble fingers worked with the paper and flowers seemed like magic, magic the man had never seen before in his life.</p>
<p>“Would you like the bouquet to be wrapped in string or ribbon? Or if you would like me to wrap the bouquet in the string I can seal it with wax too. It may take a few more moments because the wax has to melt and cool.” George informed the man as he picked up the vase in both his hands and presented it to the man. </p>
<p>“The wax thing, yeah, yes, please… I would like that.” The man responded standing up from his leaning stance in the doorway. </p>
<p>“Okay I will start warming up the wax, we only have red right now though. You caught me on the day I normally run to the store, is that okay?” George inquired as he got the container that held the was pieces off the shelf as well as the tools. </p>
<p>The man nodded in response and leaned against the doorway, once again watching George work. His eyes traced over George’s figure, something about George just lured the man to him. The man wanted to know more about George and he couldn’t figure out why. He watched as George lit a tea candle under a small metal contraption that held what the man described as a 'deep spoon'. George dropped two of the small wax melts into the spoon-like tool and closed up the container of wax. The man wondered how the florist did all of this with a smile on his face, throughout the whole interaction they have had so far the man never saw that smile leave the florist's face. </p>
<p>“You know starring is rude right?” George asked as he stirred the wax a bit with a toothpick. </p>
<p>Even though George was not facing the man he could just feel that the man jumped up a bit. George tried not to laugh and stayed focused on the wax in front of him. He got his logo stamp in hand and patiently waited for the wax to fully melt in the 'deep spoon'. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to be rude. You were just really entertaining, wait that sounds wrong. Not in a weird way or gross way…” The man started stuttering his next words as his brain moved too fast for his mouth to keep up with him. “ Just what you do looks really cool.  Yeah, that's it.”</p>
<p>This time George did let out a small laugh as he removed the flowers, transferring them back to the vase, and rolling the wrapping paper up. He tied a string around the paper and prepared an area for the wax seal to be stamped.</p>
<p>“It’s fine I get what you’re trying to say. Don’t worry about it!” George said cheerfully as he took the wax that was being heated by the candle and slowly poured it onto the paper, careful not to make a mess<br/>
.<br/>
George slowly pressed the paper with his stamp that had his shop's name written on it in a floral crown. George let the stamp rest on the wax-covered paper and turned to face the man in his shop. Before he could say anything he was faced with a question.</p>
<p>“How long have you worked here?” The man asked as he crossed his arms against the doorway, nothing about the man screamed danger to George. The man was oddly comforting in a way to George, his presence eased George as he worked. </p>
<p>George found himself looking directly into the man's eyes. The way the light danced around in his eyes locked George in a trance. The man looked into George’s soft eyes, they made him look so young but at the same time knowledgeable at the same time. </p>
<p>“A little over a year officially, the shop, it’s family-owned, I have spent a majority of my life here! I grew up in this shop you know.” George happily answered as a smile stretched across his face, cheek to cheek, and his eyes turned into two crescents. </p>
<p>“Are you the only one here most of the time?” The man asked, taking a step into the room. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I am kinda just the main one here.” George let out a nervous laugh as he was being bombarded with questions from this stranger.</p>
<p>George turned back around when he started feeling a warm feeling spread across his cheeks. He took a deep breath and collected himself as he returned back to working on the bouquet. George removed the wax stamp and set it aside on the desk. He picked up the flowers from the vase and set them back inside the wrapping paper, he set the bouquet back inside the vase with the wrapping paper to add some finishing touches to the flowers. George untucked a few flowers to make the bouquet look fuller, he wanted to perfect this bouquet just like he did all his others.</p>
<p>“Your bouquet is done, I can ring you up at the register now. Would you like any chocolates or cake for her too? If you look over there to your left, there's a counter with small cakes, chocolates, and chocolate-covered fruit you can pick from if you're interested.” George informed the man as he took the bouquet and walked to the cash register.</p>
<p>The man followed George out and went out to the other side of the register. George sat down on his wooden stool and rang up the bouquet. As George was doing this the man had walked over to the counter George had mentioned and looked through the glass. There were plenty of small boxed cakes and trays of different kinds of chocolate. The man saw creme-filled chocolates, truffles, and different types of fudge. When he looked to the far right of the counter he saw trays of chocolate-covered strawberries, bananas, and pineapple. </p>
<p>“Can I get a dozen chocolate-covered strawberries as well? “ The man asked as he turned back and caught George staring at him, after George was caught he started fumbling with some pens by the cash register. </p>
<p>Twice they had locked eyes.</p>
<p>Twice they both felt as if time around them stopped when they made eye contact with each other. </p>
<p>Twice they both watched each other's eyes as the colors danced with the light that hit their eyes. The way their eyes played games with each other encouraged them to stay still and just look at each other.</p>
<p>“Yeah of course let me ring you up and get those for you too!” George stumbled out, visibly flustered from getting caught staring.</p>
<p>The man just smiled and stepped up to the counter to pay for the flowers and strawberries. Before George left the counter with the register, he rang up the strawberries and the man could see his total on the register. After taking exactly enough to cover the total of the sweet berries and flowers he dropped a fifty in the empty tip jar next to the register, along with a small card. He put the rest of the money next to the register.</p>
<p> George walked quickly to the treat counter, getting behind the counter he pulled the glass to the side to reveal the fresh treats. He made them all himself this morning and was glad someone was actually there to buy them. George took down a box from behind the counter and placed a dozen of strawberries in the box, but first, he placed each in alternating pink and white cupcake liners to keep them from melting into each other and causing a mess. He added some rose petals in between the flowers and small pieces of baby’s breath to give the box a pop of color. He closed the box and taped it shut with a small piece of scotch tape along the front. The man, bouquet in hand walked over to the counter where George was placing the chocolate-covered strawberries in a white cardboard bag. </p>
<p>“Thank you so much! Have a great day!” George said, handing the bag of berries to the man with a smile over the counter. </p>
<p>“Thank you, you too. Thank you for the wonderful service.” The man said, taking the bag of berries in his free hand. </p>
<p>The moment their hands brushed together in the bag exchange sent fireworks through both their bodies. George hated how he could feel the heat creeping up in his cheeks just from the small interaction.</p>
<p>“Let me get the door for you!” George quickly said walking out the door and holding it open for the man to walk out.</p>
<p>The man smiled and walked out behind George and after that, he went on his day walking down the bustling sidewalk. This was the first interaction between these two strangers. </p>
<p>The first of many to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Business Card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I have amazing chapters planned next! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*If any CC express they are uncomfortable with these types of writings or anything similar I will take it down so no ones uncomfy*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that tall man left George realized he never found out the man’s name. George stood inside the shop looking out the glass door, as people bustled passed on the sidewalk, and as the man who was just in the shop turned into a small speck on the horizon. He never even asked what the man’s name was, how could the question not pass through his head before. Curiosity stuck him as he turned back to the inside of his shop.</p>
<p>“I am such an idiot.” George grumbled as he trudged back to his stool behind the counter and took a seat.</p>
<p>Their interaction didn’t last that long. Twenty minutes at the most maybe twenty-five, but it was enough to make George want more. On the other hand maybe George should have raised his standards, he let a nameless stranger get him so flustered.  His mind was fuzzy as he was trying to figure out how he felt about the recent encounter. His mind was racing trying to rationalize thoughts that flooded through him.  </p>
<p>Before George could even get a chance to collect himself, another customer came in,  the bell rang above the door to signify a customers arrival inside the store. Taking a quick breath George sat up and threw on a quick smile.</p>
<p>“ Hello! Welcome to Fresh Flowers! Home to the freshest flowers around! How can I help you today?” George asked, turning to greet the customer. </p>
<p>As George turned he saw a man standing in front of the door looking around the shop, his eyes darting back and forth as if he was looking for something, or someone. He was about George's height, maybe a hair taller than him. He looked like he gave amazing hugs and he held himself up with pride. The man was wearing a black turtleneck with a white eggshell sweater on top of it. He tucked all of it into his black jeans that had layered chains off the belt loops. With a quick look George saw he had some rings layered on both of his hands, they were just simple bands but complimented his hands perfectly. </p>
<p>After a few seconds the realization hit George, Sapnap had finally come to visit him and took his fashion advice. </p>
<p>“Dude! You finally took my advice and cleaned yourself up!” George exclaimed walking over to Sapnap in the front of the shop laughing. </p>
<p>“Hey hey hey, I took your ‘advice’ and added some spice to it. Thanks for the advice though. I’m going to meet up with a date soon and want to make a good first impression.” Sapnap replied, adding air quotes around the first advice he said. </p>
<p>“Ooo… Someone finally got a date huh?” George teased letting himself relax in front of Sapnap. </p>
<p>You could tell how comfortable George was around him, his shoulders automatically relaxed around him and he felt like he could truly be himself. Sapnap was aware of this and he was grateful for a friend like George. The two had been friends for years, since George’s family had moved to Florida from England. The two had met at school the following year and instantly clicked. From there the two’s friendship blossomed and they stayed in touch after high-school.</p>
<p>“I still never understood why you stayed in the flower business even if you’re colorblind man.” Sapnap said as he walked through the aisles of the small shop, weaving in and out of colorful aray flowers. </p>
<p>“Even if some colors look a bit wonky each flower has a meaning behind them that they carry. You can also identify the flowers by shapes, textures, and sizes. You can tell stories with flowers if you know what they mean. I also love seeing people's faces light up when I hand them bouquets and I can just imagine the stories that unfold once they walk out my door with their flowers. “ George explained as he followed behind Sapnap, fixing some of the arrangements as he walked by them.</p>
<p>“You still keep candy under the register?” The younger asked walking over to the counter where the register was and where George had just been sat.</p>
<p>“Yup there might still be some sour gummy bears under there if I didn’t already finish them, but there's always chocolate covered raisins in there as well.” George responded walking over to the counter with him.</p>
<p>“You are one disgusting dude for eating chocolate covered raisins...wait... how many customers have you had today?” Sapnap asked walking up to the counter George always sat at.</p>
<p>George walked in front of Sapnap and behind the counter, he pulled his stool up and before he sat down he looked up at Sapnap and the tip jar caught his attention. He dropped his stool when he realized that the man before Sapnap had actually left a big tip. George scrambled to pick his stool up and sat down behind the counter. </p>
<p>“Dude, they left one hundred dollars! Did you give him some extra special customer service or something? I got a spare fifty-” Sapnap was joking around but was cut off by George turning the tip jar upside down in front of them and seeing a small lime green card fall out that was tucked inside the money. “Did you get a number Georgie?” </p>
<p>“Look!” George picked up the green card, on the front a smile-y face and on the back was just a phone number in a simple black font. “He left his business card!” George exclaimed, waving it in front of Sapnap’s face.</p>
<p>“I can’t see if you keep waving it so much!” Sapnap replied, his voice loud, matching George’s. “Who left you their number?” </p>
<p>“The business guy who came in here just before you! He left the biggest tip ever and his card!” George was ecstatic but as if a switch had flipped his demeanor changed. “Oh god … he left his card…” </p>
<p>“Why is that a bad thing?” Sapnap asked leaning against the counter, crossing his arms as he looked at the card George was holding. </p>
<p>“What if he thinks I will call him? Or what if he only did it to be nice and doesn’t really want me to call him? I could always say another employee took it. But there are no other employees here! Sap~ What do I dooo?!” George was beginning to have a meltdown on the counter, he laid his head in his arms as held the business card above his head. </p>
<p>Sapnap took this as an opportunity to examine the card, he took the card out of George’s hand and examined it under his own eye. As soon as his eyes laid on the card and he saw the smile he dropped the card. Realization dawned on him and he began shaking George’s shoulders. Upon the shaking George lifted his head and mouthed a what. </p>
<p>“I know who this mysterious person is!” Sapnap yelled, excited that he actually was able to figure out who had come into George’s flower shop. </p>
<p>“Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!” George perked up and looked at Sapnap for an answer. </p>
<p>“ Well, I know he goes by the name Dream, it’s his company name and his logo is this smile. I could be wrong though, but I am very certain I'm right.” Sapnap replied as he placed the card infront of George.</p>
<p>George lifted himself up and looked down at the card. A small piece of paper was all that was connecting him and a man he knew maybe twenty minutes or twenty five minutes at the most.  His hand reached out and held up the card, holding it up in front of him, he turned it around so he could see the number on the back of it.</p>
<p>“Do I call him?” George asked looking up from the card to Sapnap who had gotten distracted with a nearby stand. </p>
<p>“Obviously! He left you the card for a reason!” Sapnap exclaimed, walking away from the flowers and back to the stand.</p>
<p>“It’s too soon to call him though, what if I call him like after I close?” George asked <br/>nervously.</p>
<p>“I mean that would make sense, but what if it is like his work number so he doesn’t<br/>answer after a certain time?” Sapnap inquired curiously. </p>
<p>    “Okay, I’ll call during my lunch break. That sounds reasonable right?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I have to go on this date, I don’t wanna be late.” Sapnap replied, straightening himself up. He stood up straight and dusted himself off and looked to George for his thoughts on the outfit.</p>
<p>“Here I take one of those premade bouquets over there for your date! Wanna come over tonight and you can tell me about your date?” George asked Sapnap as he pointed towards the bouquets for Sapnap.</p>
<p>“Yeah I can come by tonight, I’ll bring some takeout for dinner. Are you still in the same apartment?” Sapnap asked as he walked over to the bouquets picking out a nice rose bouquet with some baby’s breath sprinkled around. </p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t forget extra sauce this time!” George called out to Sapnap, making them both laugh. </p>
<p>With that, Sapnap took the bouquet and waved bye to George as he left out the front door, the soft bell rang announcing his departure from the shop. George took the card out of his pocket again and set it on the counter, phone number side up. With a deep breath he took his phone out of his pocket and opened his contacts app. His finger danced around the screen before he pressed new contact and typed in the number on the card. For the contact name he simply filled it in as, “Business Man :)” and saved the contact to  his phone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading the first chapter ! Feel free to leave any comments ! I do not necessarily have an upload schedule maybe in the next week or so hopefully &lt;3 !</p>
<p>Have a good night or day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>